De Hadas y Titanes
by Coco107
Summary: Historias que no tienen una conexión directa entre ellas, salvo la premisa que en un mundo con titanes, también pueden existir hadas. Al menos en los cuentos y la imaginación. A veces Levi solo lo imagina, otras, Mikasa realmente lo es. One shots reunidos sobre hadas. [RivaMika: romance y platónico]
1. De Hadas y Manos Vacías

**Summary:** Ella era etérea e imposible. Para RivaMika Week, Día 3

.

* * *

 **De hadas y manos vacías**

* * *

.

 **Él** soñó con alguien como **ella** cuando era joven e ingenuo y su madre le contaba historias fantásticas antes de dormir. Más de una vez se descubrió mirándola fijamente, preguntándose como se sentiría su cabello entre sus dedos.

 _Su madre decía que hacía mucho tiempo vivían en los bosques encantados mágicas creaturas; hadas, si recordaba bien. Las hadas podían volar y su hermoso cabello parecía danzar en el aire. En las historias de su madre, las mejores hadas podían ser energéticas y temperamentales. Tenían poderes curativos, pero eran tímidas y distantes. En el origen de los tiempos vivían entre los hombres, pero los humanos destruyeron su reino, manteniéndolas cautivas; pero las hadas tenían un naturaleza libre y lucharon hasta romper sus cadenas. A pesar de todo, nunca dejaron de tener un corazón generoso. Cada cierto tiempo una de ellas venía y vivía con los humanos y solo los verdaderamente afortunados se daban cuenta de su extraordinaria presencia._

Era algo estúpido, pero a veces **él** creía que **ella** era una criatura mítica y fantástica, con poderes curativos. No tenía otra explicación para el efecto que **ella** tenía en su vida; después de todo, su corazón se aliviaba un poco cada vez que compartían momentos juntos.

.

-x-

.

 **Ella** era todo lo que **él** había querido; lo supo con una mirada a su asombrosa y perfecta forma el día que vencieron al titán simio.

El viento le dio forma a su capa y su sombra la hacía parecer como si **ella** tuviera alas. Como un rayo incontenible, se inclinó hacia adelante, curvando su cuerpo y cayendo con velocidad para cortar al gigante. El titán cayó en su trampa dejando su punto débil al descubierto; el ente trató de aplastarla, pero el equipo tridimensional parecía una extensión de sus extremidades y ella se alejó con fluidez, dándole espacio a **él** para que terminara con su enemigo. Poderosa e implacable, parada de espadas al atardecer, **ella** ajustó su bufanda mientas el titán simio caía a sus espaldas; pero **él** había visto su fragilidad, dulzura y temores. El contraste la volvía aún más seductora.

 **Él** nunca quiso nada y a nadie tanto como la quería a **ella**.

No fue un descubrimiento sorprendente, solo la confirmación de sus deseos. **Él** lo supo cada vez que hablaban o entrenaban, pero desechaba la idea de la misma forma que desechaba todo lo poco práctico. Siguió negando la existencia de la joven por costumbre, era mucho más fácil de esa manera.

.

-x-

.

 **Ella** era fuerte pero temeraria y **él** la admiraba en contra de sus prejuicios. **Él** no lo decía en voz alta pero todos lo veían; ellos trabajaban como un equipo y sus batallas se volvieron las de **ella**.

Si **él** necesitaba llamarle la atención –más veces de las que recordaba- sus palabras eran firmes pero tranquilas y siempre hablaba con **ella** en privado. Quizá era porque sería obvio que su interés no era estrictamente profesional; tal vez, una simple excusa, así podía tener su atención completa, por unos minutos al menos. Lo único que **él** sabía con certeza era que **ella** lo cambió, no eran cambios notorios o exagerados, sino la suma de pequeñas cosas, minúsculas modificaciones en sus hábitos y necesidades.

Esta poderosa criatura se apoderó de su vida, reclamándola como suya y cuando **él** intento luchar, ya era demasiado tarde.

A la mitad de las más oscuras de las noches, **él** solía preguntarse si de verdad intentó evitar que **ella** lo conquistara. El destino jamás fue relevante en su vida, un hombre como **él** creía en decisiones y responsabilidad. La quería y nunca tuvo la menor oportunidad, porque nunca quiso una oportunidad en contra de **ella**.

 **Ella** era una respuesta sin pregunta.

.

-x-

.

 **Ella** era una perfecta imperfección y **él** la anheló cuando cada quien tomó su propio camino.

Cuando la guerra terminó, nada los ataba; **él** se repetía que las hadas vivían en libertad, y **ella** no tenía jaula o razón para quedarse. **Ella** no se desvaneció por completo de su vida, pero tampoco cruzaban sus caminos con frecuencia. ¿Desde cuándo la vida tenía piedad de **él**? Cada vez que se encontraba con **ella** , **él** se tomaba su tiempo preguntando, necesitándola y amándola en silencio. **Él** nunca dijo nada más, nunca la vio como deseaba o anhelaba hacerlo.

Llevaba años ansiando su sonrisa y calor, pero nunca permitió que su mano buscara la de **ella** pidiéndole que se quedara, rogándole si era necesario. Silencios fue todo lo que **ella** había dejado, y las palabras morían en su garganta y sus manos se quedaban vacías. ¿Cómo podía extrañar su cabello entre sus dedos si nunca tuvo el coraje de tocarlo? Si tuvo tanto miedo de que **ella** pudiera desaparecer a su contacto.

 **Ella** era etérea e imposible y Levi nunca supo todo lo que Mikasa Ackerman lo amaba.


	2. Canción de cuna

**Note:** No es una secuela de la entrada de capítulo 1. You should listening to "Edo no komori uta". Para RivaMika Week, día 4, Strength / "From within her comes the strength that will triumph over all."

 **Summary** : Después de la muerte de su madre está asustado y solo, y quizá ella pertenece a sus fantasías, pero su calor y consuelo no parecen irreales. ¿Podría ser real?

.

* * *

 **Canción de cuna**

* * *

.

Las luces estaban apagadas y su pequeña mano trataba de con fuerza de despertar a su madre. Él trataba, pero sabía. Su corazón dolía por primera vez en su vida y pronto iba a comprender que el dolor nunca habría de acabarse. Cansado y asustado se acurrucó junto a ella, pero el cuerpo estaba frío. Una repentina necesidad de calentarla se apoderó del pequeño niño y la arropó con sus brazos, olvidando su propio frío. La abrazaba tan fuerte que los dedos le dolían, pero no quería dejarla ir, no aún… jamás.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Ella parecía en paz, como si estuviera soñando con el bosque encantado de las historias que le contaba antes de dormir; la idea reconfortaba a su corazón.

A medidas que pasaba el tiempo, lágrimas de desolación rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Su mundo entero se redujo a recuerdos y él era demasiado chico para comprenderlo; aún así, imploraba por un momento más a su lado, por sus dedos acariciándole el cabello y su voz contándole su historia favorita. _Nunca más_. Un temblor incontrolable recorrió su cuerpo. La noche calló y su llanto ahogado hacía eco en la habitación.

¿Alguien escuchó su llanto?

¿Alguien le daría consuelo a su corazón?

Él se durmió una vez más, preguntándose si ésta vez se reuniría con su madre. Pero como presagio de su vida futura, el sueño duró un instante, sin importar que tan fuerte cerraba los ojos.

Una luz entró en la habitación y se movió a su alrededor. Él abrió los ojos siguiendo el movimiento. Las luciérnagas era más pequeñas y este brillo se volvía más grande y resplandeciente. Dudó un instante, pero el pequeño se bajó de la cama y se acercó a la luz.

"No estás solo."

La voz lo tomó por sorpresa y por poco saltó del susto. ¿Estaba soñando? Se frotó los ojos para estar seguro que era ella. Él había soñado con ella muchas veces; el mismo cabello largo y sedoso, negro era demasiado simple para describirlo, pero él no conocía una mejor palabra; ojos grandes y más oscuros que la noche, y como la noche llenos de chispas. Él extendió la mano, pero se arrepintió y agarró su vieja camisa.

Ella se arrodilló, acariciándole la mejilla y peinándolo con los dedos. "Está bien, puedes tocarme. No voy a desvanecerme."

Después de un momento de silencio, él finalmente habló.

"Mi mamá…" Enormes lágrimas cayeron, estaba desconsolado.

"Yo sé."

El niño la abrazó y se aferró a ella, llorando. La cálida sensación que provenía de ella era reconfortante y lo envolvió con sus brazos. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, pero él luchaba contra su necesidad de dormir, demasiado asustado y ella percibió su lucha.

"No quiero dormir."

"Voy aquí cuando despiertes."

"Pero…"

"Anda, se un niño bueno y descansa…"

"Lo puedo intentar."

Ella le tarareó una melodía, sintiendo como caía sus lágrimas. Él sintió una punzada de vergüenza, pero ella desechó sus pensamientos. "Está bien, puedes llorar."

El niño levantó el rostro y ella le sonrió, cantándole una vez más.

 _Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo. Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~._ Su voz era susurrante y lo acunó entre sus brazos. Él nunca había escuchado palabras como esas, pero como un bálsamo, su canción le aliviaba el corazón; así fuera por un rato. _Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta? Ano yama koete, Sato e itta…_

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, pero la canción lo acompañó en sus sueños, viajando con él al bosque encantado. _Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo. Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~…_

.

-x-

.

Cuando despertó, ella aún estaba a su lado.

Tenía tantas preguntas y le pedía y pedía más historias encantadas. Ella contesto a todas y le contó todo lo que quiso, además, cantó para él una vez más.

Su mamá siempre decía que las hadas tenían poderes curativos y quería decirle que tenía razón…

"¿Mi mamá está en el bosque encantado?

"No." Ella tomó su mano. "Tu mamá está en un lugar mejor; pero no te preocupes. Ella no está sola, mi mamá está ahí también."

"¿Tu mamá… también?

"Sí."

Él la abrazó, consolando la tristeza en su voz. "Somos iguales."

"Si, lo somos."

.

-x-

.

El niño sabía que algo pasaba cuando ella le pidió que se sentara a su lado. El resplandor que la envolvía estaba disminuyendo y él recordó la historia, las hadas no podían permanecer lejos por mucho tiempo.

"Me tengo que ir."

"No." Rogaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Desearía poder quedarme." Él entendía la pena en sus ojos y quería ser fuerte y decirle que estaba bien, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Sus ojos lo leían y sintió una ola de confianza. "Alguien va a venir y va a ayudarte. En este mundo él es nuestra mejor opción."

"Yo quiero estar contigo." Sin importar cuanto lo intentaba, sus palabras lo traicionaban.

"Y vas a estar conmigo, pero tienes que esperar." Lo besó en la frente y se sintió como una brisa. "Un día vamos a volver a vernos. Entonces, tu va a salvarme."

"Pero soy muy pequeño."

"¿Quién dice que los pequeños no pueden ser héroes? Tu siempre vas a ser mi héroe, en ésta y en cualquier otra vida."

"¿Yo puedo ser un héroe?" Habló en murmullos y con palabras apresuradas y ella acarició su rostro.

"Vas a ser un cazador de gigantes y muchos van a admirarte."

"… y tu vas a estar ahí."

Era una promesa y ella asintió. Con sus manos le enjugó las lágrimas y lo abrazó una última vez.

"Tú tienes que ser valiente… más valiente." Ella no habló, pero él escuchó sus palabras.

Y así nada más se desvaneció y él se acurrucó en el suelo. La opresión en su pecho era menor pero seguía ahí.

Recordaba las palabras que le había dicho, _él tenía que ser más valiente_.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Un hombre alto caminó hasta la cama y el chiquillo seguía sus acciones. El extraño no se había percatado de él, y el niño esperaba. Cuando el hombre dijo el nombre de su madre, se aventuró a hablar.

"Está muerta."

Un profundo escrutinio siguió a sus palabras; una mirada afilada se fijó en su cuerpo flacucho y mirada hambrienta, preguntando pero conociendo las respuestas.

"¿Tú quién eres? ¿Estás vivo, no? El niño no contestó, pero sus ojos se clavaron en su rostro. "Vamos, que no tengo todo el día. ¿Me entiendes? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 _No estás solo…_

"Levi… solo… Levi."

Tal vez ya no estaba tan solo. Si eso era verdad, _quizá volvería a verla_.


End file.
